


Double the trouble

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Gavin, James & Aleks go on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the trouble

When Michael and Gavin announced that they’d be in Colorado, it had been James to bring up the possibility of a double date. Michael and Gavin had readily agreed though the problem came with deciding what to do.

“We could watch a movie.” Gavin had suggested as the four of them sat in Aleks’ car, deciding on the perfect double date. Michael shrugged.

“There’s nothing good on right now.” He said and the others agreed.

“Well we could…” Aleks began before shaking his head, “Never mind it’s stupid.” He stopped himself. James frowned, cupping his hand over Aleks’ knee.

“No, go on.” James insisted.

“Well, I mean… we could have a putt putt date.” Aleks said with a slight blush, already opening his mouth to brush the idea away.

“That’s an awesome idea!” Gavin squealed.

 

 

“This is something Jack would do.” Michael murmured to himself as he was handing a golf club and his ball. Gavin laughed, throwing his ball in the air and barely managing to catch it.

“We can do something else…” Aleks began unsurely but Michael cut him off with the wave of his hand.

“Nah, it’s still going to be fun because we’re going to kick your asses.” Michael laughed. James scoffed as he joined them, shaking his head in denial.

“We’re seasoned veterans at this, you’ve got no chance.” James said smugly.

“Is that a challenge?” Michael asked boldly, straightening himself out in front of James.

“You bet it is.” James smirked. Aleks and Gavin watched curiously.

“What does the winner get?” Michael asked cockily. James thought about it for a second, pulling ridiculous faces as he wracked his brain for an idea.

“We go to dinner after this and the losing couple has to pay for the other couple’s dinner.” James said with a smirk. Michael offered his hand.

“Deal.”

 

 

“Mini golf is such a joke, this is too easy.” Michael smirked as he managed to get a hole in one – not exactly a great feat considering the course was one long line. The couples had agreed to take it in turns with each hole.

“This is the first hole.” Aleks laughed as he putt for his and James’ turn. He held his breath as his ball skimmed the hole, unfortunately hopping over it.

“Aleksandr, you disappointed me.” James gasped, pretending to be hurt.

“I thought you were the pros?” Gavin teased as Aleks shuffled across the hole to reach his ball. James stared back at the Brit blankly.

“We are, Aleks and I just need to warm up.” James defended, clapping gleefully as Aleks landed the ball on his second putt.

“I hope you don’t take too long, we want actual competition.” Michael smirked.

 

 

As they played a few more holes, Michael and Gavin quickly learnt that Aleks was the better mini golf player out of him and James. James and Aleks learnt that Michael was significantly the better player out of the two of them. Gavin had started out well, beating James on a couple of holes but he’d started to grow bored and simply use his turn to mess about.

“Oh my god, Gavin!” Michael seethed as Gavin skipped over the hole for the third time. He’d been in a limbo for his past few putts, his ball just skipping over the whole every time.

“It’s like a frog, Michael. It just keeps hopping.” Gavin laughed as James and Aleks stood smugly to the side.

“A frog isn’t going to help us win – hey, what are you doing?” Michael’s angry glare was suddenly directed at Aleks, who had begun to scribble on the score sheet. The Russian shrugged.

“It’s his seventh putt, his turn is over.” Aleks said with a harmless smile. Michael scowled but said nothing, grabbing Gavin’s arm and dragging him over to the next hole.

 

 

“Michael just got very serious.” Aleks laughed as Michael took his turn. His eyes were boring into the faux grass that lined the course and he was mentally calculating how he was going to go about this shot. James scoffed as he nodded at Gavin. The Brit was jumping up and down, clapping and saying cheers for Michael.

“I would be getting serious too if he was my partner.” He said rudely. Gavin flipped him off good-naturedly. Michael, instead of being a supportive boyfriend, nodded his head in agreement.

“Is there any chance I can take his turn next time?” Michael asked as he sunk his ball into the hole.

“Michael!” Gavin cried, staring at his boyfriend incredulously.

“What? They’re right, you suck.” Michael snickered as Gavin pouted. Taking pity on him, as he often did, Michael kissed him. “Okay, you don’t suck that bad.” Michael murmured against his lips. Aleks and James laughed.

“Have you seen him play?” James whispered.

 

 

At the end of the day, as James had predicted, it was himself and Aleks who won. They gloated and lorded they win over both Michael and Gavin, who were taking their loss as gracefully as they could.

“Well, at the very least, we can eat now.” Gavin said. Michael rolled his eyes. James and Aleks were still dancing around them, though their dancing was cut short as Aleks suddenly grabbed James’ hand and pulled him in for a kiss and a hug.

“Yeah, we can eat. You’re paying.” Michael said smugly. Gavin gasped. He reached out and hit Michael lightly on the arm for even suggesting such an idea.

“That’s not fair, that’s four meals.” Gavin whined. Michael heaved a sigh, linking his arm with Gavin’s.

“Maybe I’ll be nice and chip in.” Michael giggled.

 

 

“You know,” James drawled as they took a seat in a slightly fancy restaurant. “I fancy something really expensive.” He teased as he scanned the menu. Gavin looked at him desperately.

“Don’t be an asshole, James.” Gavin muttered. James stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’ll think about it.” James giggled as Aleks nudged him with his shoulder.

“Be nice. The fact that they lost is already humiliating enough.” He snickered. Michael scowled.

“It was luck… and you had an unfair advantage.” Michael complained.

“How so?” Aleks inquired.

“You didn’t have Gavin on your team.” Michael laughed. James and Aleks cracked up while Gavin tried to hide his pout over his menu.

 

 

In the end, Aleks and James ordered reasonable meals. Gavin looked at them thankfully as they handed their menus back.

“I can’t wait to dig into our victory meals.” James said, rubbing his hands together.

“Keep bragging, next time you’ll be the losers.” Michael said.

“They will?” Gavin asked hopelessly from beside his boyfriend. He yelped as Michael kicked him under the table. Aleks and James shared a look and seemed to agree upon something silently.

“You think you could beat us at putt putt?” They asked in creepy unison, breaking their straight faces to smirk just slightly. Michael shook his head.

“No, you’re scarily good at that. But I bet Gavin and I could kick your asses in Mario Party.” Michael challenged.

“Oh, you’re on.” Aleks said confidentially. Michael and Gavin shared a look of their own. James and Aleks had no idea what they were getting into.

 


End file.
